


Saving You

by RuvikKin



Series: Polyamorous TEW [2]
Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, and he doesnt like them, ruvik caught feeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 20:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuvikKin/pseuds/RuvikKin
Summary: “What do you want with me?” Joseph couldn’t hide the fear in his voice, sure he had faced against plenty of haunted recently but he had never seen Ruvik up close and he knew Ruvik could kill him if he chose to.“What I want is for you to listen to me and lay down before you rip the stitches out of your shoulder. I don’t feel like sewing you up again.”





	Saving You

**Author's Note:**

> A little story on how Joseph/Ruvik got together in my Poly AU! I'll be doing Stefano/Sebastian next and how they tie in. If anyone wants to know anything about the relationships hit me up I'll answer questions!

“Don’t do it!” Ruvik was watching, silently as Sebastian and Juli had argued over Leslie, and when Joseph had rushed over to take Leslie away from her. He kept expecting Julie to shoot Sebastian and grab Leslie, or run away from everything without Leslie then just track him down again. He was not expecting Joseph to rush in front of Leslie and take a bullet for him.   
When Ruvik saw the bullet get lodged in Joseph’s shoulder, he stood in shock watching Joseph fall to the ground without moving. His anger and frustration overwhelmed him at this point, so he made the world crumble around Joseph, having Juli run and Sebastian fall away, and leaving only Joseph on a small crumbling part of the ground.   
Within an instant Ruvik was by Joseph’s side, and had his hands on him. The bullet came out easy; the blood flow coming from him was harder to stop. “Come on.” Ruvik bit his lip and watched Joseph begin to turn pale and wither away. He wanted people to die, he liked people to suffer, but Ruvik had grown fond of Joseph, the man was proving himself to be a good pawn, and could not stand to see him die.  “Not this way.” Ruvik grabbed Joseph’s arm and closed his eyes, vanishing with him and appearing at his mansion.   
His parents bed of course, he didn’t mind getting more blood on that bed anymore so it was the best choice. He immediately began to work on Joseph’s shoulder, putting pressure on it to keep him from bleeding out. “Wh...” Ruvik almost jumped at the whimper coming from Joseph’s lips, thank god he was still alive though.   
“Don’t move your shoulder, don’t try to speak. You’re bleeding a lot and I’m clotting it right now. Moving will hurt more.” Joseph of course didn’t listen, turned his head to where Ruvik was applying pressure on his shoulder.   
“My... Shoulder...” Ruvik groaned and put his fingers to Josephs forehead, making him fall asleep.   
“Keep quiet...”   
````````````   
Joseph jolted awake, hearing someone outside of the room talking. He sat up, feeling jolts of pain throughout his shoulder but chose to ignore it. Joseph got up, looking at the ground to see his shirt folded neatly with his gun on top of it. Joseph quickly grabbed his gun and went to the door, cocking the gun back before swinging the door open and aiming the gun at Ruvik. He was out there alone and it confused Joseph for a moment, he was sure he heard talking which should have meant two people were out there.   
Ruvik simply raised his brow at Joseph then waved his hand to the gun and it flew across the hallway. Joseph stepped back out of fear of what Ruvik would do to him. “Don’t move to quickly, go lay back down.”   
“What do you want with me?” Joseph couldn’t hide the fear in his voice, sure he had faced against plenty of haunted recently but he had never seen Ruvik up close and he knew Ruvik could kill him if he chose to.   
“What I want is for you to listen to me and lay down before you rip the stitches out of your shoulder. I don’t feel like sewing you up again.” When Joseph didn’t move, Ruvik grabbed his arm and gently led him back to the bed. “If you rip out your stitches, I’ll just let you bleed out this time.”   
“You...” Joseph looked down at the bed that was covered in his blood and he cringed. “Why did you save me?”   
“Why question it? You’re alive.” Joseph groaned as he sat on the edge of the bed, placing his hand over the stitches which felt caked with dried blood.. “Now just stay there.” Ruvik shook his head. “You shouldn’t be up and about yet.”   
“Where’s Sebastian? And the Leslie kid and-“ Joseph bit his lip, frowning. “Where’s Kidman?”

“Unimportant.” Ruvik answered him and gently pressed his fingers against the wound on Josephs shoulder. Joseph flinched and sucked in a breath, pulling his shoulder back. “You will survive. Good.”   
“Hang on just a second.” Joseph glared at Ruvik and grabbed his arm. “Where is this place. What did you do to my friends?” Ruvik made a ‘tut’ noise and shook his head. “Are they alive?”

“For the moment.” Joseph opened his mouth to speak and Ruvik put a finger to his lips. “You will stay here, things are coming to their conclusion. This is the safest place for you at the moment.” Joseph narrowed his eyes, obviously not trusting Ruvik still. “Do you want to make it out of here alive?”

“Of course I do, but not without Sebastian.” Joseph tried to stand again but Ruvik pushed him back down and Joseph found his body feeling heavy, he felt just as he did all the way back in the church. “What did you do?”

“Relaxed you, if you want to get out you will trust me.” Ruvik turned and left the room quickly, the door slamming shut behind him. Joseph clenched his jaw and tried to move but found himself still stuck.

“God damn it.”

`````````

Joseph had found himself able to move after a while and he decided to explore the house. He slipped his white shirt back on, although it was soaked with blood it felt better than walking around shirtless, and then left the room. Joseph held his gun at his hip and kept his eyes out for anything out of the ordinary. He head down one of the long hallways, admiring the pictures on the walls as he walked.

“Where the hell am I…” Joseph felt the wall to make sure he wasn’t imagining anything before he continued down to corridor. Ruvik hadn’t appeared around him which was a relief and Joseph eventually found himself in a larger room with furniture and picture frames laying around. “Creepy.” Joseph muttered and gently rubbed his shoulder before he continued walking. He couldn’t hear any of the haunted around and assumed there were none.

Joseph sighed and head through another door, checking the room again but only finding furniture flung around the room as if someone had broke things in a fit of anger, and the only thing untouched was a piano on the side of the room. He head over to the instrument, lifting up the keys covering before he played a few notes and was surprised at how well it sounded. Joseph smiled and turned away from it, jumping when he noticed Ruvik was behind him. He jumped back and held his gun up at Ruvik, who only scoffed at him.

“Do you play?”

“Pardon?”

Ruvik huffed and waved his hand to the piano. “Do you play?” Joseph looked at the piano and shrugged.

“Not well.” Ruvik walked over to the piano and played a few notes that Joseph tried to recognize. “Do you play?”

“Often, when I have downtime I would play.” Ruvik sat at the piano and Joseph stood next to him, watching as Ruvik began to play a song on it that Joseph couldn’t quite recognize off the top of his head. It was beautiful regardless. Ruviks fingers flowed across the keys in a way Joseph had only noticed in professional players and he felt almost calm watching him.

“What are you playing?” Joseph asked as he took a seat next to Ruvik.

“A song my sister and I used to listen to.” Ruvik let the music trail off and he turned to Joseph. “I want to hear you play.” Joseph chuckled and shook his head. “I’m sure you can do it.”

“It’s been awhile so don’t be mad if it sucks.” Joseph stretched his hands before placing his fingers on the keys as he began to play simple piano music. Ruvik stayed silent and listened as he played, even as Joseph hit a sour note and grumbled to himself about it. He waited until Joseph was done playing before he nodded at him.

“You were right, it has been awhile.” Joseph laughed a little and nodded. “Did you take lessons when you were younger?” Ruvik returned to playing the piano, picking up the song he had trailed off with playing earlier.

“Yeah for a few years, my parents wanted me to learn to play something. I was never that good at it anyway.” Joseph placed his hands in his lap as Ruvik continued playing. “How long have you been playing?”

“Ever since I could get onto the stool I was playing. As I said, my sister used to play with me, she would teach me when she had time.” Joseph nodded and wondered to himself what happened to Ruviks sister but opted to not talk ask him about it, considering everything Ruvik could do to him if angered he would rather not do anything stupid.

Ruvik played for a couple of minutes before he stood up and turned to Joseph. “We should get you back to bed, you’re bleeding again.” Joseph looked at his shoulder and groaned as he noticed there was blood coming out of his wound again. It wasn’t a lot, but it was noticeable. He stood up and Ruvik led him back to the bedroom. “I did tell you to stay put in the bed.”

“I got bored, you could really use something to entertain people beyond a piano.” They got back to the bedroom and Joseph sat on the bed, removing his shirt again as Ruvik walked over and inspected the wound. “You don’t have company very often do you?”

“No. I have never been a social person.” Ruvik sat on the bed beside Joseph and placed his hand over the wound, making Joseph feel a warm tingling feeling in his shoulder. Joseph flinched at the initial feeling but relaxed when the feeling became almost comforting.

“Why did you save my life?” Joseph blurt out the question before he could think twice about it and Ruvik stared at him for a moment. “It seemed like you were throwing everything you could to kill us, so why save me when you had an easy chance to kill me?” Ruvik sighed, removing his hand from Josephs shoulder- which had now stopped bleeding and begun to heal again.

“I found you enjoyable. I didn’t want you to die.” Ruvik admit and he cursed at himself as his face flushed.

“You… You like me?” Joseph blinked in surprise, that was not the answer he was expecting in all honesty.

“If thats what you want to call it, yes I ‘like’ you. Watching you get shot made me upset and I still try to figure out why.” Ruvik stared down at his hand and rubbed his fingers together. “I haven’t felt that way since I was young, it felt overpowering.” Joseph nodded, he knew the feeling well.

“Well, thank you for doing that. Saving my life and all, I appreciate it. Now I just need to get out-” Ruvik held his hand up and shook his head.

“I am working on that, as I said before staying here is the best idea for you.” Ruvik stood from the bed. “If you bleed again just put pressure on it until it stops, you have no internal damage, pressure will fix it.” Before Joseph could respond Ruvik vanished into thin air and Joseph let out a sigh. He had a lot to think about.

`````````

The next few hours felt like a blur to Joseph, he was laying on the bed Ruvik left him on and then the room had started to shake and tremble around him and then there was a flash of white light. The light surrounded him and he felt dizzy, heavy, like he just woke up. Joseph heard voices around him and he opened his eyes, trying to blink away some of the bright light but found it was still surrounding him. He felt so heavy, like his body wasn’t his own.

It was odd, worrying.

Everything around him was wrong.

Joseph made a noise, tried to speak, and he heard someone walking over to him and felt hands on him, stripping his clothes off. His panic rose and he tried to move away but only found his arms just as heavy as before.

“Relax.” A voice broke through the haze, one that Joseph couldn’t quite recognize. “Cleaning you off.” Joseph didn’t trust it, but he didn’t have a choice. He waited for something bad, but was surprised when he felt a warm spray on his body, it was soothing for the moment.

Joseph tried speaking again but found himself tired, he allowed his head to fall back and his eyes to close, succumbing to sleep.

````````

When Joseph woke up again his body felt lighter, but his head hurt like crazy. He groaned, reaching up to rub his eyes. “You’re awake? Good.” Kidmans voice, of course. Joseph blinked awake and looked over at her, he noted they were in a car and she was driving fairly quick. He also realized it was night time.

“What are you doing?” Joseph looked out the window, trying to see any landmarks he could recognize. “Where are we going?”

“I can’t tell you right now, but you’re going somewhere safe. Don’t worry too much, you’ve been out for awhile.” Joseph held his head and groaned. “If you’re going to vomit please roll the window down.”

“No, just hurts. Wheres Sebastian?” Kidman sighed at him and Joseph felt nervous. “Is he alive?” She nodded and he relaxed. “But you’re not taking me to him?” She shook her head. “How long have I been out?”

“Three months, it was a lot longer than we expected. But I guess we shouldn’t be so surprised, you almost died.” Joseph felt his hackles rise at the mention and he remembered that she shot him.

“You almost killed me. What the hell was all of that? What happened in there!? Where are you taking me!?” Joseph was ready to reach over and punch her, or grab the steering wheel or something from her.

“Joseph I can’t tell you.” Kidman took a sharp turn off the highway and Joseph huffed. “I didn’t mean to shoot you and I’m going to make it up to you by keeping you safe. I’ll answer all of your questions another time.” Joseph leaned back in his seat and looked out the window, watching buildings pass.

“Where are we? Can I know that much?”

“We’re not in Krimson City anymore, but don’t worry.” Kidman drove through the city with Joseph and drove him to a hotel. She parked in front of the building and grabbed a bag from the backseat, handing it to him. “Heres some clothes and some basic things you’ll need.” She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a wallet, handing it over to him. “Your ID is in here along with a good amount of money which should keep you good for awhile. I’ll send you money if and when I can, try to open a bank account but be careful.” Joseph stared at her and then took the items, flipping the wallet open and looking at his ID. Yes it was his picture but the ID was fake- looked too real though. “It’s not really fake, I got it made officially for you but you needed a new name. Try to change your appearance if you can too and get a new ID by next year.” Kidman smiled at him, trying her best to make the situation light. “I know this is weird and I wish I could explain it to you but I can’t. Not yet.”

“Kidman-” Joseph started but stopped when Kidman leaned forwards and hugged him. His mind was racing and he needed to know, he wanted to ask more questions but only one came to mind. “Kidman I need to know, I was saved by Ruvik after you shot me. Where is he?” Kidman pulled back from the hug and shrugged.

“He’s alive, but hes not my responsibility, you were. Just get checked into the hotel, show them your ID and they’ll give you a room key, everything is already set up. You’re going to be safe.” Joseph drummed his fingers on the bag and then nodded, unbuckling to exit the car. “I’ll see you around Joseph, stay safe.” Joseph nodded and shut the car door before he head into the hotel.

He checked in quickly, did just as Kidman said and head straight to his room. He found more suitcases on his bed along with a cellphone and a written note from Kidman. Joseph took the note and set it off to the side, looking through the bags of clothes which were all different but simple enough, just enough for him to blend into the faces of people you pass by every day. One of them stood out to him and he carefully pulled it out of the bag.

Sebastians trenchcoat.

Joseph clenched his eyes and fell to the ground, pressing his face into the coat. It was all so overwhelming and there was so much he was confused about.

“Damn it.” Joseph couldn’t stop himself from crying, his body shaking as he began to sob.

``````````

 

It had been six months since Joseph was dropped off at the hotel, he had moved from hotel to hotel and was currently staying at a motel in the middle of nowhere, waiting for Kidman to send him more money as she promised. He had come into contact with her only twice since the drop off and during her last contact she stated that ‘someone would bring him what he needed’ Joseph checked the time again and sighed, leaning back on the couch. As much as he hated to trust her since she had only done one thing to make up for shooting him, and then covered it up in lies and lies, he did need more money because hotels were not cheap and finding a steady job was out of the question for now.

The knock at the door made Joseph jump and he rushed to the door, opening it up. At the door wasn’t kidman of course, but a rather familiar face. “Leslie?” Joseph was surprised to see his face again but he seemed different. He looked over Leslies face and then his jaw dropped slightly. “Ruvik?”

“You’re quick, can I come in?” Ruvik held up an envelope with Josephs name scribbled on it and Joseph quickly ushered him inside. Ruvik handed the envelope to him before he went into the motel room and stuffed his hands back in his pockets. Joseph locked the door up behind him and faced him, setting the envelope on the table.

“What are you doing here?” Ruvik ushered to the envelope on the table and Joseph sighed. “No, why are  _ you  _ here?”

“Your friend claimed it was safer than her coming out, and I have no intention of going back to her anytime soon. It won’t bother you if I stay with you will it?” Ruvik stepped up to Joseph and looked up at him.

“I owe you my life.” Joseph admit, crossing his arms. “I just want to know if maybe you can answer some of my questions that Kidman refused to answer.” Ruvik chuckled and turned away from him, sitting down on the couch and leaning back on it.

“Ask away.” Ruvik waved his hand to Joseph and Joseph took a seat on the opposite side of the couch.

“What happened in there? I never got an answer, I have no idea what all of that was. What happened at beacon?” Ruvik sighed as he began telling Joseph the whole story.

``````

Joseph stood at the open hotel window, a cigarette between his lips as he stared outside. His mind was racing with everything Ruvik had told him about Mobius and STEM, and after informing him that Sebastian hadn’t been at any of the facilities as far as he was concerned. Joseph let out a sigh and blew the cigarette smoke out the window, tapping the ashes off the end of it. Ruvik was currently laying on the couch ‘sleeping’ as he had said, but Joseph remembered his first night out again he hadn’t slept. Joseph barely slept now anyway, he felt too afraid some nights to sleep. He always knew eventually his body would crash, which it did, but until then he couldn’t sleep if his life depended on it. It felt odd to him, he could still remember nights when Sebastian would call him at 2, 3, even 4 in the morning saying he couldn’t sleep and Joseph just blamed it on his drinking.

He let out a sigh and took one last drag of the cigarette before flicking it out the window and shutting it up tightly, double checking it was locked before he head over to the bed and lay down on it. Joseph heard Ruvik stir on the couch and heard the huff of frustration from him signaling that he hadn't slept. “Its okay if you can’t sleep. I haven’t slept in awhile and I didn’t sleep my first night out.”

“You slamming the windows was not helping.” Joseph laughed and sat up in bed, looking over at Ruvik who had thrown his arm over his eyes.

“You hungry? I forgot to eat dinner and I just got paid. I don’t know what you’ve been eating but theres a chinese place right down the road that I have to try out.” Ruvik turned to look at him with a glare. “Or not.”

“Its past midnight, we’ll be lucky if theres a hot dog stand open.” Joseph shrugged and got up, grabbing his wallet and the motel keys.

“Mcdonalds then, are you coming or not?” Joseph shoved his wallet into his pants pocket and Ruvik sighed, reluctantly getting up. Joseph smiled and left the motel room with him, checking that the door was locked before they began walking. Ruvik pulled his hood up over his face again and shoved his hands into his pockets as they walked. “You really hate going out don’t you?”

“When I don’t know where I am or who I am with, yes. I don’t want anyone to recognize my face.” Joseph rolled his eyes, he knew nobody would recognize Leslies face- Ruviks old one maybe and Josephs face would be spotted- but not Leslies.

“I’m sure you’ll be fine. What do you want to eat?” Joseph walked up to the mcdonalds, heading into the almost empty building with Ruvik. “Have you had mcdonalds before?”

“No but I’m sure it’ll be better than what I’ve been eating. Order what you want, I’m not very hungry anyway.” Joseph head to the counter, looking over the menu before ordering some food for himself and Ruvik. Ruvik scanned the restaurant over and scowled at nothing in particular, shuffling closer to Joseph. “How long will this take?”

“Not long, its fast food for a reason.” Ruvik let out a sigh as he walked over to the condiments table and looked it over, scowling at how dirty and messy things were.

Just as Joseph had said, the food was ready rather quick and they were back outside and walking to the motel before Ruvik could complain too much. Ruvik stayed close to Joseph, keeping his eyes out on the people they passed. Joseph gently nudged his shoulder and smiled down at him. “Relax.” Ruvik tensed and grabbed Josephs arm in anger.   
“How can I? How can you be so relaxed?” Joseph didn’t flinch at his outburst and instead grabbed him by the hoodie, tugging him into a secluded area. “Let me g-” Joseph slapped his hand over Ruviks mouth quickly and Ruvik glared up at him.

“You think I’m relaxed? You think I’m not scared for my life? I don’t know if mobius is keeping an eye on me, I don’t know if they’re planning to grab me and hook me back up to STEM.” Joseph  leaned in close to Ruviks face. “I’m scared every moment I am awake. I’m not sleeping by choice, I’m not sleeping because I’m scared that I’ll wake up in an unfamiliar place. Or I’ll wake up already in that place you created.” Joseph closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he took a step back from Ruvik. “Of course I’m scared, and I’m paranoid. But I can’t act like it, people catch on too quickly if you act paranoid. Nothing has happened and I’m not going to relax, but I’m not going to let my fears control me.” Joseph ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, turning away from Ruvik. “Sorry.”

“Its alright.” Ruvik brushed his hoodie off and looked away from Joseph. “We should get back though, its cold out here.” Joseph agreed and walked a bit quicker back to the motel, unlocking the door quickly to let both of them in. He checked the area, happy nothing had been changed, before sitting back on the couch. Joseph pulled out the food he had ordered for Ruvik and handed it over to him before he pulled out his own food and started eating.

They sat in silence for awhile before Ruvik spoke up again. “I apologize for that. Assuming you were as calm as you came off.” Joseph shrugged and leaned back on the couch. “But you should get some sleep, it would help you.”

“Can’t sleep, I’m not tired enough. Its okay I’ll crash tomorrow, maybe the day after. Thats how it is for me now.” Joseph finished up eating and stood up to clean the trash. “So if you want to sleep you can go ahead, I’ll wake you up if anything happens.”

“I have tried that.” Ruvik stood up to help Joseph clean up the room a little and he heard Joseph laugh to himself. “Whats so funny?”    
“Nothing, nothing.” Joseph shook his head and Ruvik raised an eyebrow at him. “I’m just thinking. About the last time I saw you.” Ruvik shook his head and Joseph let out a long sigh. “Do you- or did you- actually like me? Is that really why you saved me? Or was it because you thought this through. You’d get out and escape and then what? Did you save me just so you’d have somewhere to go?” Ruvik stayed silent for a moment before answering.

“I do enjoy your presence. It seems odd doesn’t it? I didn’t think about going somewhere when I got out of there.” Ruvik turned fully to face Joseph. “I came to like you in a way I haven’t felt in awhile. Is that bad?” Joseph smiled at Ruvik and shook his head.

“No, its not bad at all. The opposite of bad actually.” Joseph yawned and groaned, rubbing his eyes. “I’m going to try and rest, don’t do anything bad alright?” Ruvik snorted out a laugh and nodded at Joseph.

“I won’t.” Joseph removed his shirt before he laid in the bed, pulling the blankets over himself. “Goodnight Joseph.”

“Mhm. Goodnight Ruvik.”


End file.
